The Art of Blood
by hadrien.chong
Summary: General Krason drops from an airplane while finding reinforcements for his army. But dangers await him on this unknown island...


_**My suspense story: The 'Art' Of Blood**_

Thunder roared in my ears as I ran for my life. I was drenched in both rain and sweat. Lightning flashed before my eyes and I was engulfed in white light. When I got back to my senses, I looked back, and saw the black silhouette of a creature, the monster of my nightmares, wielding a great black axe. My heart was beating as fast as a freight train. I did not know what to do… I stood there in fright, praying that someone would help me, but to no avail. Suddenly, a wall of blackness slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. I cried out in pain.

The next thing I knew, a huge black foot was on my chest. It was him, or more specifically, it. It had fingernails, or claws, the size of potato chips. They seemed that they could rip out one's throat without difficulty.

I shivered in fear, 'there was no way I could outsmart this horrible beast,' I thought as I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. Something big and heavy crashed into my head. It was like getting hit by a sledgehammer, and a chainsaw. Only the spirit of the amulet, that kept me protected from the force that this beast radiated. I wish I could explain more, but at that very moment, the lights went off, and I could feel, see or think no more…

A face of a handsome young man, about the age of 25-30 loomed over me. He looked like one of the warriors back in my country. But I did not know this man, and he might be dangerous. He had a huge scar running down from his eye to his cheek. He was deeply tanned and had a dangerous sensation in his voice.

Oh right, I am General Krake Grace Jackson, The General of the Army in Shinnas. We were fighting our Sworn enemy: The dark land of Nimos when I was sent off to pick up the reinforcements from Vaprier.

But for now, I have other things to worry about. I was thrown out of the plane from an explosion and fell to ground from approximately three stories high. I wasn't really badly hurt as I still had my armor and all that on. I was well trained and almost nothing could get in my way. Later did I know actually how wrong I was. For off in the distance, in a clump of evergreen fern bushes, two gleaming yellow eyes were watching my every move, and every step.

This particular monster was way smarter that I thought, with cunning tricks and thoughts of deception up his greasy sleeve. He chose to strike when I was most vulnerable. I was found a place for the night, under a tree, made a fire and was humming to myself while tending to my water, which was boiling over the fire. It was windy and the air was silent.

Suddenly the bush to my right shuddered. I grabbed my Sword and jumped up. He was the most horrible thing I had ever laid my eyes on. One look at his massive size and I knew I was fighting a losing battle, or that I was a dead man. Before I knew it, my feet took off, it was as if they had a mind of their own, I couldn't control it! I was running for my life!

And then I fainted.

"Watch it son, or ill shove that thing you're holding down you're throat." A deeply tanned man grumbled above me, as I sat up as fast as lightning and pinned the man to the ground, with the tip of my sword at his throat. I was still in shock and trauma and I was still on guard. He sat up and punched me, disarmed me, and weaved out a beaming silver knife, coated in blood.

I was right; this man was dangerous, and fast. Curious, I looked around the room, finding ways of escaping. But there was only one exit. I would not be able to reach there in time.

That's when I saw the Blood on the walls, paintings of warriors, fallen in battle. Boy this man sure is a good painter. But why Blood? Something white caught my eyes and I stifled a gasp. It was bones, a huge pile of polished white bones, and skulls.

The man saw me looking and a dark shadow passed over his face. " I turn art into blood, as you can see, my artwork is wonderful!" He smirked at me and sharp fangs protruded from his gums. Claws showed on his hands and he licked his lips hungrily.

All the color drained from my face.

I was next on the menu.


End file.
